Her Secret Past
by itachisasukegaraluver234
Summary: something unexpected happends to Jenny and she finds out hers true form! shes a princess? a ninja? and what is brad thinking! BradxJennyxOC OCxSheldon
1. Chapter 1

Jenny walked down the street

-

Todai: Heyyyy!! This is i…and me and Dana wrote this story…cause…yeah….wait….whyh ddid we write this again dana-channn?

Dana: Because we saw the mlaatr episode and like it so we wanted to write a fic then your got hyper qand started being weird and talking about Clifford and tiny plastic pokemonsss….T3T;;;

Todai: OH YA.

Dana: Scarrrrrrrryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy………….SASUKYEEEEE!! Distact todai-chan while I do the disclaimer.

Sasuke: Hn.

Todaui: OooOoooooo0o0o00oo0oooo00o0ohhhhhhh…..disctraction…..

Dana: sigh. WE do not own MLAATR. Sadly. It has a really cool plot and we could so-

Todai: HEYYYYYY!! YOU DISTRACTED MEH!! MEANIE!!

Dana: /Runs away

Jenny walked down the street. Suddenly a giant rock flu down and almost hit her in the head. Instead, it hit her in the shoulder.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Jenny, "That hurt, but not much because I am made out of titanium alloy from 7 different planets and my mom's oven."

She looked towards the rock and suddenly a clefairy popped out.

"Clefairy!" Exclaimed the clefairy.

"What?" Said Jenny. The clefairy nodded and walked into the road. It was then hit by a corvette. Brad was driving the Corvette and Tuck was riding shotgun completely legally because Brad had had his licence for over a year.Brad popped his head out the window of his red and blue flamind corvette.

"Yo Jenny!" Said Brad. "Is that a moonstone?"

"Why yes. I believe it is because a clefairy popped out of it."

Tuck, who was meanwhile playing Pokemon Yellow, conveniently added his input. "Use it to evolve, Jenny!" He said and laughed.

Jenny said, "Okay," and picked it up. Suddenly a bright light envelopped her and she turned into a ninja, but bright blue with neon tassels that billowed in a sudden wind that only affected her. It had sparkles..

"I am no longer Jenny." Said Jenny. "Instead you will call me by my real name: Crystal. I have been awakened. You see, once upon a time, I was a princess, but then, my people revolted and killed my parents and uncles and stepbrothers and aunts and sister. So I was left, a desolate, angst-ridden princess and that's when my "mother" found me. My arms and legs were both cut off so she agreed to rebuild me, unfortunateky I lost all my memories so instead she called me Jenny."

Brad looked at Crystal in a new sparkly light and fell in love and stuttered. "Je-I mean Crystal. I am sorry that happened to you. I never knew you were an orphan."

Crystal suddenly had tears in her bright blue eyes, but Brad could tell she was trying to hold them back.

"Yes, it's true." Said Crystal. "But luckily, I had my guiding spirit to protect me. Come here, oh great spirit!!"

And out of nowhere came a beautiful white unicorn named Daisy.

"I have come, great master princess Crystal. But I come bearing bad news."

CLIFFHANGER!!1!

Muuahhahahaa!! This is our 3rd story but my first for mlaatr. Enjoy!! And revieeeeeeeeW!


	2. love trainlgfes omf

TODAI: OMG WERE BACK IN ACTON lolol

TODAI: OMG WERE BACK IN ACTON lolol

Dana : stip usin caps lock stupiod

Todai: sry god wats ur problem

Dana: you haven't updated D:

Todau\i: IJ'm sorry!!1!!1!! my computer crashed and I lost this file we wrote so now er have to retype it

Dana crap we don't owen MLAATR

"Now that you have regain youre memorys, the poison that was running threw your blood has begin moving again. You will die in 3 weeks and 2 days unles you find truelove."

Crystal has tears on her shocked face.

"NO crystal!!" brad shouted "I cant lose you!!"

Alll of a sudden a hot guy with a darkropyal purple guuchi tux stepped out of his lima. "jenny he said I have returned to you because I have finally found you why are you on EARTH?"

Brad glared at the new gyu with anger and jealously. He thought to himself totaly shocked… 'do I like Je-I mean Crystal like that? Nio way…'

'yes way' A voice spoke to him that sounded alot like him. 'just look into your heart.'

Crystal stared at the new guy in shock and lept into his arms! "Marcus!! You're here! I'm on this plant cuz I lost my memories after my family was killed and I lost my legs. It hurt so much but im glad your finaly here." Crystal's bright blue orbs were like liquid crystals (AN: like her name! hahaha. Okay going now. Back to the story….)

Marcus flipped hisdark locks out of his bright red eyes and stared into crystal's. They totaly ingored everybody else. "its been so long, we need to catch uyp. Come back to my three-story mansion with me."

Brad was angfry. He glared at marcus. Marcus and crystal left.

Brad shouted at nothing "I HATW THAT GUY!!" todd appeared and said you need tyo go and fight for her.

Sheldon appeared. "for who? Where's jenny."

"jenny is dead." Said brad. "she never was Jenny. Her real name is cystal-"

"-and she is the princess of our home planet." Said daisy the unicorn.

Sheldon looked shocked. "not jenny? Who are you?"

Daisy was suddenly caught in a bright golden light and her form was changing. She lfoated in the air four feet above them but they couldn't see her face very well. When she came back down she was a ahuman. She had long golden hair down to the back of her knees and purple eyes. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as crystal. She was filed out in all the right places, and wearing a short white dress that looked beautiful but not slutty.

Sheldon f\met her eys, and they fewll in love. What is your name he asked Daisy.

Daisy said:\: "daisy."

And Sheldon said, "mine is Sheldon."

"wow she said. Are you smart?"

"yes" said Sheldon, " I can build anything."

"good," said daisy "because we need a machine to get us back to our home planet. It is ureently being invaded by the Dubquiens, our rival planets. They started to invade last week, so we came to look for jenny. Marcus is helping me. We aquired a lot of mi\oney because we have a substance named Furdh on our planet that is known as gold here but we find it useless so we just wanted to dump it here but we got money for it instead."

"wow." Said Sheldon. "well I can help. If it's for you daisy, I'll do anything."

She blushed.

They left, arm in arm.

Brad and todd (the ony ones left standing there) looked at each other in silence.

Brad said "what shoud I do? Now that I know that I really really like JE-I mean Crystal like that.. and that guy is so hot and rich and they know each other." Brad looked at todd for ghelp with his love life (as if toodd would really know what to do.)

"go after her and fight for her heart." Todd said.

"okay". Brad and Tuck got back in the red and blue flaming corvette and drove off.

OMG:!! His name is tuck, but I'm not gunna go back and changes it. Sorry!!


	3. 3

Todai: omg were back really soon, I no u love us :D

Todai: omg were back really soon, I no u love us :D

Dana: then why they not leave us reviews? DDDDDDDDDDDDD:

Todai: ooohhhohhh…idk…D:

Danad: WE WONT WRITE NE MOAR UNTIL YOU REVIEW!!

Todai: we don't own mlattarf

Jenny and Marcus wer eating strawberries with chocolate. It was good. All of a sudden Jenny, reached to get some milk, and marcus accidentally brushed her arm. She blushed. Crystal stuttered "I'm sorry." Marcus looked apologetic, "its fine." She bl\ushed some more. Marcus just stared at her and thought she was sexy and cute in her dark skinny jeans and Hollister name brand pruple and white striped Dana Strands tank top (omg I have this shirt its so cuteeeee1!! Link at end). "Remember that promiuse we made when I was five years old and u were 4 jenny?"

She lookedat him innocently and cutely and honestly asked "no,"

"Well we were in a meadow…………………………………………………….."

_FLASHBACK OMG_

_They were picking flowers in Jenny's garden and marcus picked up a dsisy and handed it to crystal. Innopcent 4year old crystal looked at the 5 year old marcus with questioning eyes and asked "what is it?"_

"_a daisy" marcus replied "it is beautiful and kind and smart like you crystal, take it"_

"_awww thanks marrrc!!" she said "I'll keep it forever"_

"_pro9mise?" marcus asked._

"_I proooomise!!" _

_END FLASHBACK_

Normal pov.

"Do you stilh ave it?"

"No."

"well remember that time in the stream………………………………………………"

_FLASHBACK AGAIN HAHA_

"_marcus!!" said a six year old jenny _

"_hm he said_

"_you never spend time with me your to busy studying these days sniff" she cried._

"_marcus frowned, I'm sorry, I have to get a degreeee. But once im older I'll marry you and we can be together forever."_

"_promise?"_

"_I promise."_

_END FLASHBACK_

Normal pov

"Jenny?" said Marcus?

"yea?"

Do you stil rememmber?"

"……."Crystal froze and stared into deep purple eyes. (they change with his mood. Love:red anger:black calm:blue fear:white purple:confused)

She stared into his eyes and nodded, biting her lip asnd shuffling backwards. He stepped forward and she was trapped. His eyes stard with a really bright intensty that made crystal gasp.

"I--" she was interupted from answering his completely because the doorbell rang like a huge chime and startled both of them into jumping away from each other in shock and marcus went to the door. He opened the door to see Brad. Tuck was there playing his Gameboy color currently in the middle of a pokemon battle with the speakers up all the way.

Brad stared passed Marcus like he wasn't there and looked at Crystal with concern and newfound love and surprise.

"Are you all rigbht??"

"I--"Crystal still was kinda in shock of what had just been revealed to her by marcus. So she didn't answer ande instead just looked at marcus in shock.

Brad misread her look of total shock for something like fear and pointed at Marcus in angewr!

"You!!" brad yelled at Marcus.

"what?" Marcus asked Brad.

Brad was totally mad. He lunged at Marcus so that they tumbled on the floor throwing punches and kiks at each other, Brad in anger, and Marcus defending himself.

Jenny was startled out of her shock of Marcus's reminder of their promise to marry by their fight on the floor in front of her. Crystal knew she had to do something!

"STOP!!1" Crystal yelled and jumped inbetween the 2 fighting guys.

"why are you guys fighting?! I thout you were my friends!! My friends would never do something like this….!" Tears streamed her face frustrated at their violence over what was probably nothing.

The guys stared after he as she ran off. They felt guilt now and shuffled their feet a bit awkward.

"So…" Brad didn't look at Marcus at al and just looked at Tuck still playing his Gameboy color with the speakers on full blast and a pokemon game playing.

"I'm gunna go now. This so isn't over. Brad threw a glare at Marcus and shoved his hands in his pockets and stalked off the sidewalk with todd walking after his friend.

Marcus brushed a hand through his dark hair and sighed. Mauybe next timew.

Ooooooohhhhhh!! tension bet you can't wait til the next chappie right?! So…….review! review! review review review!!

Yay.


End file.
